Sir Deeter
History Origin Sir Deeter served as a squire to the Green Lantern, Okonoko. He was raised on a world within sector 1110 where the society mirrored medieval Europe, and Knights, princesses and dragons were commonplace. Like any loyal squire, Deeter idolized his master while at the same time dreamed of his own future glory as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Although Deeter tended to his duties faithfully, he was drawn to the mysterious power ring. One night, Deeter’s curiosity finally overcame him and he snuck into his master’s chambers and took the Green Lantern’s ring. Deeter was unable to exercise much control over the ring. With great effort he used the ring to set off a green fireworks display over the night sky. Unknown to Deeter, the display drew the attention of a wandering creature. The terrifying monster followed to fireworks to their young source. The beast smashed through the door and quickly overpowered the young apprentice, intent on making a meal out of Deeter. Deeter was powerless to call for his master’s aid, and in desperation, he threw the power ring causing an explosion of green light. The explosion apparently engulfed the monster and destroyed it. When the explosion cleared, Okonoko stepped out of the debris and reclaimed his power ring. Although young Deeter tried to explain that he meant no harm, and was only “cleaning” the ring, Okonoko easily saw through his squire and ordered Deeter to clean up the mess his actions caused. Unknown to Deeter, Okonoko held a mask of the same creature that attacked Deeter behind his back. Years later, Deeter had grown into a man and his old master realized his apprentice’s time had arrived. Deeter had demonstrated that he had mastered his studies and Okonoko now felt that it was time for his apprentice to test his will to wield the ring alone. On his first mission, Deeter was sent to a fiefdom known as South Ouig. The local people were being terrorized by an evil known as Grazoum. During his journey, Deeter witnessed starving peasants and dry and lifeless fields. Approaching the castle, Deeter spotted a large dragon attacking the castle walls. Deeter jumped into action and chased the dragon away. The local King, however, was not impressed by Deeter’s actions and dismissively ordered the young Green Lantern to chase down the dragon and rescue his daughter, the Princess Oryna. Deeter took off with all his speed and, using the power ring, Deeter erected a wall to block the dragon’s flight. The dragon was moving too fast to stop, and smashed into Deeter’s wall, throwing the princess from its grasp. The princess fell to the river below and was knocked unconscious. Deeter returned the dazed princess to her father the King. What Deeter did not realize was that he had acted rashly once again. The old King was named, King Grazoum and he was the evil that haunted the land. Grazoum was forcing his peasants to work as slaves and build him the finest castle in the land, at the expense of their farms and fields. The dragon Deeter defeated was name Drogar, and he was an ally to Princess Oryna and her resistance to her father’s cruelty. With the dragon defeated King Grazoum faced little opposition to his plans. The powerful King took the power ring for himself and imprisoned Deeter and the Princess in his dungeon. Once again though, Deeter was rescued by his master Okonoko, who crashed through the castle walls on the back of the dragon Drogar. Okonoto used his powerful will to order the ring back on his finger, while destroying the castle walls. Okonoko warned the King against any further tyranny, telling him that he would be watching him. The Green Lantern then admonished his apprentice for acting on impulse without thinking the situation through. The Princess was less kind to Deeter calling him “incompetent”. Years later, Sir Deeter had grown into a full fledged and battle tested Green Lantern. He would often tell local children of how he got his “revenge” on the brutally critical Princess by marrying her. Sir Deeter continued to patrol sector 1110 and has settled down with the princess and her dragon. He was part of the strike force that counter-attacked the Sinestro Corps during their invasion of Earth. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Sir Deeter *http://www.comicvine.com/sir-deeter/29-46420/